The One that Got Away
by Shield-Maiden-of-Sherwood
Summary: It's John's 10th birthday and Emily Voss gets backstage passes from her ex husband and John gets to meet his idol John Cena. But therez a huge secret about Cena that John doesn't know... horrible summary but awesome story, I promise :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone! This is a John Cena two shot. I own nothing except Emily and John (kid). All rights go to their respective owners. Please don't forget to review Please! **

**This story was inspired by Katy Perry's "The One that Got Away." **

**I Highly recommend listening to it :D As always thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoy! :D**

I pulled my sweater tighter around me as I crossed my yard to get the mail. It had been raining all morning and a good part of the afternoon. The outside air was crisp, and cold enough to see your breath. I quickly grabbed the mail and hurried back inside to the warmth of the house.

The house smelled of spice cake from the baking I did earlier. Today is my son, 10th John's birthday and I whipped up a spice cake with buttercream frosting just for the occasion. It's unbelievable to think that just 10 years ago, my now ex-husband and I welcomed our little bundle of joy. He's grown so much in the past decade. Every day I swear he looks and acts more and more like his father.

When John was just 2, his father and I split because of his constant traveling. I was worried he wouldn't be around when I really needed him so I filed for a divorce. He was heartbroken as was I but he signed the papers and here I am now, a single mother 8 years later. It's not a choice I'm too proud of but I had to do what I needed to do at the time. Now I regret it since John has no idea who his father is.

His father was a great man, and still is. We met one night at bar when I went out after work with a few of my coworkers. He had just got done doing a show and was hanging out with a few of the guys.

* * *

><p><em>I sat at the bar and ordered my last drink of the night when he walked up. He ordered a couple beers and as he waited I saw from the corner of my eye that he glanced at me. I tried my hardest not to smile as he continued to stare. He grinned and leaned on the bar towards me.<em>

"_Excuse me, ma'am?"_

_I looked over at him. _

"_I was so enchanted by your beauty that I ran into that wall over there. So I am going to need your name and number for insurance purposes." He said with a smile. I bit my lip as I let out a giggle. I had to admit he was good looking. He had these nice blue eyes, a sweet smile and an athletic build. He waited for a response as the bartender put the beers in front of him. _

"_I'm Emily." I smiled back. "And how's your head from running into that wall?"_

_He let out a laugh as he grabbed his beers. "Well it'd feel better if I had your number." I took a pen out of my purse and grabbed his hand. I wrote my name and number and looked up at him. _

"_Hopefully you didn't get hurt too badly." I joked. He looked down at his hand and grinned. "No but I'll call you later so we can work out something."_

_He said goodbye and walked off to join his friends. Throughout the night he wouldn't stop looking at me and smiling. I got a call the next day._

* * *

><p>I sat down at the kitchen table and started to sift through the mail as I heard I heard the front door open and shut. "Mom?"<p>

"In here, Bud!" I called back. I heard the sound of John's sneakers on the wooden floor as he made his way into the kitchen.

"Hi mom." He grinned. Putting the mail down I pulled him into a hug and pressed a kiss on his head.

"Hey." I smiled. "How was school?"

"Great! My teacher, Mr. Evans, gave me a John Cena poster since it was my birthday!" He beamed. His smile was familiar as his father's. He looked just like him the day we found out I was pregnant with John.

* * *

><p><em>I looked at the little test in my hand. Positive. I'm pregnant. I sat on the couch in our tiny apartment as I waited for my husband to come home. We had only been married for 6 months and I was already pregnant. He was out working a show wouldn't be home until late. It was a little past 11 when the lock finally clicked and he emerged from behind the door. <em>

"_Honey?" he said softly as he looked around in the darkness of the living room. I walked inside and set his gym bag by the door and quietly tiptoed in. I got up from where I was perched and walked over to him. _

"_Hey." I smiled as I laid my hand on his strong arm. The moonlight that shone through the window lit up part of his handsome face as he smiled. He wrapped his arms around me to pull me close and pressed his lips against mine. In response I encircled my arms around his neck. He pulled away a little and spotted the little stick in my hand. _

"_Is that what I think it is?" He asked with a grin. He let me go and I handed the test to him. He stepped in front of the window so that the light shone onto the test to reveal the result. I waited patiently as he stood there looking at it for a few moments before turning back to me. He looked at me with the exactly same smile as our son looked at me now. One full of joy and pride that lit up his entire face._

* * *

><p>"Mom, there's a show that's in town tonight!" He said with a hopeful tone. "Can we please go? It'd be so cool if I could see my idol on my birthday!"<p>

I let out a sigh as I looked at him. No matter how much I tried to steer him away from it, he had followed in his father's footsteps and grow into a wrestling fan. His favorite wrestler is John Cena. Every Monday night Raw, his eyes are glued to the TV set waiting to jump up at the sound of "The Champ's " entrance music. While he watches wrestling, I try to sit back and read my book only to be amused as John tries to imitate Cena and wave his hand in front of his eyes chanting along with the crowd, "You Can't See Me!"

"I don't know John…" I start to say as I flip through my mail. I stop as I see the one letter I receive every year. I look at John's name written on the front of the envelope sprawled in his father's handwriting.

"Mom?" John asks as he sees my expression. He looks down at the mail. "Is that for me?"

Wary, I nod and hand him the envelope. I watch as he carefully opens it and pulls out the two ringside tickets to the show and the backstage passes. One for him, and one for me.

"Mom! We got ringside seats and backstage passes! Please oh please can we go?" He begs. I stare at his hopeful expression and crumble.

"Fine. But we have dinner to eat first. Go put your stuff in your room and we'll go get some food. We'll head out to the show afterwards, okay?"

He nodded and rushed to his room to drop off his stuff. I waited until he disappeared down the hall to put my head in my hands. Every year around John's birthday he did this. He always sent two ring side tickets to the show in town and backstage passes. I knew it was just so he could see our son but I didn't want John to know who his dad was. Yes it was selfish but why get his hopes up to see his dad but only see him about once a year? He needs a dad that's around all the time….

It didn't take long for John to change into his John Cena gear and walk out smiling. I couldn't help but grin myself seeing him in his Cena baseball cap, shirt, wristbands, and plastic WWE title. I stood up and grabbed my coat and car keys and waited for him to put on his jacket before locking up the house and walking into our car.

"This is so cool, Mom!" John said from the front seat as I backed out of the driveway. John talked about the wrestlers and John Cena while we road to the nearest Denny's.

"Slow down John!" I laugh as he wolfs down his chicken strips. "I know you're excited but we have a while."

I could feel my stomach start to knot up and a lump formed in my throat as he rambled on about John Cena. I asked for it since I went 8 years without telling John about his father when he asked. I just hoped that his father would stick to our deal and not say anything….

The moment finally came after the show when all the fans were filing out. We stayed behind as John bounced up and down in his seat as we waited to head to the back to meet the one and only John Cena. Finally it was time and we walked over to the barricade that surrounded the ring and climbed over. A crew member came over and we showed our passes. He nodded and led us to the back where he turned us loose. We saw a few wrestlers walked by and John told me who was who.

"See, those two together, they're AirBoom. The one with the pants is Evan Bourne and the one in the shorts is Kofi Kingston….That girl is Natalya Neidhart…."he said as he pointed them out. He went speechless as did I as the famous John Cena walked over smiling. The lump returned in my throat and I didn't know what to say.

"Hey!" He smiled at John as he knelt down before him. "I see you're a huge fan of me." He pointed to John's shirt and hat. John nodded with a grin of his own.

"Yeah! You are the best wrestler in the world!" He beamed.

"Well thank you. I certainly try. So what's your name?"

"My name is John. John Voss."

Cena nodded. "Well John Voss, how old are you?"

I smiled as the conversed back and forth.

"I'm 10. Today is my birthday."

"Wow! Well happy birthday! I like your name."

"Thanks."

"He's named after his father." I said softly. Cena looked at me with a small smile. I really wanted to tell him everything but couldn't with John right there.

"John why don't you go talk to Evan and Kofi really quick okay? Maybe get they're autograph before they leave?"

John looked up at me but nodded before walking off. I watched as he walked up to the men before turning back to a now standing Cena.

"Thank you for not saying anything, John. I appreciate it."

He nodded. "Emily…we have to tell him sometime."

"I know, I know, but…"

"But what? I miss seeing my son. Do you know how hard it is to have the years pass and not be able to show up because he has no idea I'm his dad?"

I looked at him and the tears threatened to form but I held them back. I realized my mistake long ago but was afraid. I wanted him back and back in John's life but the same old worries drifted back.

"I know…..listen John, I—"

"John!"

We both turned to look at the woman walking towards us. She was tan and had bleached blond hair.

"John, there you are!" She smiled as he hugged his arm before turning to me. "Oh, Hi! "

John shot me an apologetic glance before introducing us. "Emily this is my fiancée, Liz. Liz this is my—"

"Friend." I input. "I'm his friend, Emily. And that's my son John." I said pointing to him. We shook hands and she whispered something in his ear. He nodded. "Okay, I'll meet you at the car, I want to say goodbye to them then we'll go." She nodded and said goodbye and walked off towards the V.I.P parking lot.

He turned back to me and pleaded with his eyes. "Emily can we please tell him and set up something? I need to see John…."

I looked at him and shrugged. "I don't know John…"

"Please."

"I don't know." I repeated. "Give me a call in a few days and I'll give you my answer, okay?"

He nodded and I called my son back over and we said our goodbyes. They took a picture together and then Cena started to walk off while we went the other way and headed to the public parking lot. I looked over my shoulder at Cena once more.

"John Cena." I said to myself. "The one that got away…"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so this is part one in a two part story. Do you think Emily will tell her son John that Cena is his dad? <strong>

**Let me know what you think! :D **

**Thanks!**


	2. Emily's Decision

_Ring, Ring, Ring_

"_Hello?"_

"_Em?"_

"_Hello John."_

"_It's been a couple days…"_

"_I know it has."_

"_Well? What's your decision?"_

I sat at my kitchen table with my coffee as I waited for John to come home from school. The whole house was silent as the clock counted the seconds until he came back. I sat there in thought thinking of how I'd do this?

Deep in thought, I didn't hear the front door open until it shut.

"John?" I called.

I waited a few moments until getting up and going to his room. He was putting his stuff away when got to the doorway. I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned against the doorframe.

"Hey."

He turned to look at me. "Hi Mom."

"Your dad called…."

He just stood there and looked at me. "Okay…"

"He wants to see you." I paused to see if he would say anything. He remained silent so I continued. "I need you to get ready because we're going to meet up with him pretty soon."

John just stood there letting this process. "I'm going to meet my dad?"

I nodded.

"Today."

"Yeah, so get your coat on so we can go. Okay?"

We got our jackets on and headed to the park where I said we'd meet him. We parked next to his car and I saw him. He had his back to us as he sat waiting at a picnic table.

"Is that him?" John asked motioning toward his form. I nodded. He had on a baseball cap jacket and jeans.

I shut off the ignition and we just sat there in silence.

"Is he nice?" John finally said.

"One of the nicest people you'd ever meet. " I smiled. "Ready?"

He visibly swallowed and nodded. "Yeah, I'm ready." We got out of the car and made our way over to him.

"John?" I said to the man. He turned his head and saw me before turning fully around to look at our son.

"Hello John Voss." Cena smiled. "It's good to see you again."

John's jaw stared at his idol is disbelief. He looked from me, to Cena and back to me before speaking.

"He's my dad? John Cena is my dad?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yes John. Cena is your dad. "

John just stared at Cena for a while in silence. This was a lot to digest. It's hard to think that he grew up idolizing his own father without knowing it.

"So, why now? Why after all these years do you tell me?" John asked looking at Cena and I.

"John, over that past few years, there's been a lot going on and your mother didn't want you growing up in the middle of it all. It was heartbreaking, but she did what was best for you. But now that you know, we're going to get dual custody so that maybe during the summer, you can travel on the road with me…." He smiled before looking at me. "If it's okay with your mom."

We talked about everything and answered all of John's questions before it started getting late.

"Mom, since it's the weekend, can I hang out with..," He started looking at Cena and smiling. "Dad. Can I?"

I looked at Cena who shrugged. "It's up to you."

"Alright." I sighed. "I'll bring some clothes for you to the hotel and pick you up Sunday afternoon. Deal?"

"Deal." John Smiled. I have him a hug and kiss before Cena opened the door of his car to let him in.

"Bye Mom. See you Sunday."

"See you Sunday. Be good for your dad. I love you."

"Love you too Mom." He grinned before giving me another hug. I shut the door and turned back to Cena.

"You've done a great job." He smiled.

"Thanks."

He pulled me into a hug of his own and I didn't want to let go. "Thanks Em." He whispered.

I nodded and finally pulled away.

"See you Sunday."

He got back into his car and they both waved to me before leaving and I just stood there and watched before getting back in my car and heading home.


End file.
